How?
by Inferno10145
Summary: Sam's mind is on Danny but, how to get him. DxS majorly.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first DP story so forgive me if it's bad. I'd also like to give a thank you to Spirit and Soul 3 who motivated me to do this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phatom…….duh.

Summary:Well Sam's mind on Danny how could she get him to like her? DxS majorly.

Chapter 1:In the park

Sam Manson. A rich, goth, 15 year old girl who was losing her mind. Losing her mind over a certain halfa. Danny. Danny Phantom. The perfect boy any girl could ask for. But, I knew what he was after. Valerie. I hate her so much but, there is nothing I can do about it.

"_Tell him," a voice in her head said "You know you want to."_

"Of course I want but how can I with his mind wrapped around Valerie," she said "I could never compete with that."

Her voice slapped her mentally. "_Get a grip of yourself woman, who cares about Valerie shes nothing but a………well I won't get into to details but you know what I mean."_

She smiled but sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm just well afraid you know what I'm mean," she said bending her head down remorcefully. "I can't do it."

"_Of course I do, idiot I'm you!" she said in a do-I-sound-stupid voice._

She smiled in spite of herself. "SAM!"

Crap, the one I'm thinking about. Ghost Boy.

"Hey Danny," she said in a shaky voice which she tried to disguise "How are you?"

"Well I'm fine but Sam your not lookin so good whats wrong?" He put his hand on my cheek to check if I had a temperature. Oh God his hands were heavenly. She breathed in a little too deeply.

"_Tell him," her voice said "Do it now don't be afraid just say it"_

"I'm fine Danny," she said shakily "Just a little tired that's all."

"_Oh my god," her voice said shaking it's head "You need to go with your guts, not that little part saying 'Don't do it Sam, Don't do it!'" It said in a mock high voice._

She laughed for the voice but it quickly died down to a mournful tone. She stood up and walked slowly across the park, her toes skimming the grass. She walked, just walked thinking about how she could get the ghost boy to be her's. There was no….. but she shook her head she had to clear her heads of any negative thoughts. Right now she had to get Danny….Dann. "AHHHHHHHHH! " Sam shrieked as Danny appeared in front of her. Her heart beat was racing but she stood steady. Danny laughed and goose bumps erupted on her arms. Oh God…..what am I going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guyz! Ya'll are awesome this next chapter is dedicated to these people:

Cutereviewgirl: Hopefully, you'll love this chapter.

Spirit and Soul 3:Don't b sad it's ok. Finish your story also, don't worry about mine.

BandGeek24: Hopefully, It'll clear up for you later.

Black.Rope.Walker.: I would be happy to be your beta for this next story. Thanx for the review.

Kittykichi:thanx.

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny phantom. ……….Oh fine…….or Sam either.

Chapter 2:Tucker's advice

Her heartbeat slowed as the shock from Danny's sudden appearance left. Danny laughed hard at the look of Sam's face. Oh god, she loved his laugh so much. But, that would not stop her from being mad at him.

"Daniel Scott Fenton," she said angrily "That wasn't nice."

"Hey, no full names," Daniel said poutily "Samantha"

The smirk on Danny's face was enough to make her mad. Danny then walked over to the bench that Sam abandoned 30 seconds ago. He closed his eyes and took in the air around him. Sam just stared. _Oh god, help me._

"Sam, I need to talk to you….." but he was interrupted by a blue mist that came from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Sam I gotta go," He said in an oddly sad voice. But it quickly disappeared to a determined face as he shouted "I'm going ghost!" A blue ring appeared in his middle and split both up and down transforming him into the all famous Danny Phantom. He smiled at Sam before launching himself into the air in search of the ghost.

Sam sighed. He was gone again. She sat down at the park bench and a tear drop ran down her cheeks. I want him but, I will never be able to get him. Hey, what did he want to say to me anyway…

"SAM!" that could only be the voice of her other friend. Tucker. She sighed and looked to her right to see Tucker walking towards her waving. Tucker was a good friend to have, don't get me wrong but, he just wasn't Danny.

"What's up Sam," he said sitting down next to her "You look kinda distracted."

"Nothing Tucker I'm fine." Sam said looking away. That's when Tucker's I-Know-All look kicked into gear. He found it with one word.

"Danny." He said smiling as he shook his head.

"I do not like Danny!" Sam lied as she turned to look at him.

"Don't lie to me Sam I know you do." he said looking into her eyes with a I-Know-You-Do-Sam look.

"I don't. I don't like Danny Fen….how long have you known," she said giving in to him "Is it that obvious."

"Here Danny, my hands are warm," he mocked imitating Sam from the ember incident "Well, part of me really liked this…"

"Shut up Tucker." She said standing up and clenching her fists.

"Ok, Ok but, I guess you don't want to hear my advice," he said turning around "I know what needs to be done to get Mr. Phantom."

She should know better than to go with Tucker's advice but, she was incredibly desperate. "Tell me," she said grabbing the collar of his shirt "Tell me now!"

"Simple, show him how impressive you can be." He said in a simple way.

"But, that sounds to simple," she said skeptically "There's no way that could work."

"You underestimate yourself Sam," he said giving her a look of sympathy "Here, I'll even help you out.

"No, Tucker I can do it myself," she said sitting down resting her head on the back "It's just going to be hard you know what I mean."

"Trying to impress someone isn't easy Sam," he said leaning on the armrest "Especially if it's someone you like."

"I know but I think I can do it," she said staring down "I…" but was interrupted by the appearance of Danny himself.

"Hey Tuck, what's up," Danny said landing on the grass and transforming back "I thought you were gone for the day." Tucker took one last look at Sam's face before saying "I gotta go I'll see you later Danny, Sam" and he stood up and walked off.

"Well, I gotta go too Sam I just wanted to say hi," he said standing up and transforming "I'll see you tomorrow." He then flew away while Sam sat on the bench thinking about her next move…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanx for the reviews!

Hobbit69: Thanx for the feedback on Danny and Sam.

BandGeek24:Hopefully, it'll clear up more.

Ghostboy814:Thanx for the review I'll keep up the good work……hopefully.

And thanx to all my other eviewers hopefully your still reading this.

Disclaimer: Ugh I hate these…..I don't own Danny, Sam, Tucker etc. etc.

Chapter 3

I must be outta my mind, Sam thought to herself going with Tucker's plan. _"Pretty obvious your outta your mind isn't it." The voice in her head said._

"Not you again," Sam said with a tone of annoyance "I don't like you."

"_And I don't care," the voice said in a …..well I-Don't-Care sort of voice "I'm here to stay, so let me give you some advice while I'm here………lose the goth look it's kinda creepy."_

"Are you outta your mind," Sam said in a shocked tone "I'm goth that's me, I'm not changing me!"

"_First of all I'm not outta your mind…Im in your mind," the voice said matter of factly "Secondly, lose the goth look or Danny won't like you."_

"You don't know that," Sam answered back "Danny's hung out with me and he doesn't care about me being goth."

"_He's hung out with you but, your not entirely sure he likes you."_

Sam was sick of hearing the voice and so therefore ignored it. She went to her dresser and looked in her mirror. I'm fine the way I am and anyway how am I going to go with Tucker's plan if I don't even know what Danny likes or dislikes."

:Ring Ring:

She looked down at her caller id on her cell phone. Tucker. She answered hesistantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, didn't I'd say I'd help you with the plan, well I've compiled a list on Danny's interests and non-interests."

I spoke too soon. "Ok," she sighed "let me hear 'em"

"Ok, well first of all I know Danny likes straight hair like Paulina's," Tucker said rustling paper on the other end "You know maybe not that long but straight."

Sam was afraid of this. She liked her hair the way it was but, if Danny liked it…..

"How about the way I had it at the dance," Sam inquiried "Danny seemed to like it."

"Sure but not like that all the time…..Change it up." Tucker answered with some style of his own.

"Ok, next?"

"Danny definitely likes someone feminine." Tucker said hesitantly.

Oh, crap. I am definitely not feminine. I am goth and serious not girly. "Well, how am I supposed to do that?" she said a little upset.

"Calm down I know your upset about that but just chill down." He said sensing my anger.

"But, I'm just not girly," I said in a bratty voice "I don't know how I can be!"

"Chill I'll hel……..Hey I've gotta go."

"Alright, bye."

I sat down and stared at the mirror again and looked down. Feminine. Sam laughed to herself as she stood up and picked up a comb and started brushing thinking about how Danny would like this.

"God, I hate this plan so much…."


End file.
